


Done With Challenges

by That_Typo_Was_Intentional



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...fluff?, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Septicpie, actually judge if you want i have to improve somehow, b/c jelix apparently isn't a thing, first time with these two, i actually watch little jacksepticeye so if he's WAY OOC i'm kinda sorry not really, i dunno honestly, might be OOC but i don't REALLY think so?, no, not sure WHAT this is exactly, random oneshot/idea WHATever, rated for like 3 cuss words??, simple thing that i did in like 20 minutes don't judge too hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Typo_Was_Intentional/pseuds/That_Typo_Was_Intentional
Summary: Just a short one-shot about the unexpected (or not so unexpected) result of one of Felix's increasingly absurd challenges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation! What is this? WELL. I thought this up I think, yesterday? Or this mornin’, I can’t remember. I considered givin' this to another author as a prompt or somethin’, but I was like, “Ya know what? This ain't anythin' graphic. I can write this. I can write this m’self, and get famous!”
> 
> ‘Course, it’s not about fame (entirely XD) and there’s the huge possibility that I, in fact, canNOT write this, and either I’ll hafta scrap it or go with ma previous plan of submitting it as a prompt ta someone else, but I wanted ta try first, a’ight?
> 
> A’ight.
> 
> ALSO I depended soley on like the auto text correction engine crap thingy 'cause ya know, i JUST wrote this so if there's a typo (which was TOTALLY intentional I do NOT make mistakes! D:) tell me, por favor :) And I never did like how i lay out ma crap on these things...

* * *

 

“No! No, there is no way in _hell_ that I’m wearin’ this!”

Felix laughed at the panicking man before him, arms crossed. “ _Yes_ , way, you Irish bitch!” His finger reached up to brush his wet lips, which were curled into a smirk. “It’s part of the challenge!”

Jack whirled around to face Felix again. His eyebrows were high on his forehead, but Felix caught the small smile playing on his pink lips. “No, we agreed to give each other somethin’ stupid ta wear-!”

“You _did!_ ” Felix retorted, pointing at the silly get up he had on, just to make sure it mostly fit. He hadn’t wanted to discover too late that he wouldn’t be able to pull it even just over his head without tearing it.

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “No, _I_ gave you _clothing,_ ” he cried in retaliation. “ _You_ -! You gave me _this_!”

Jack did _not_ miss the accomplished glint in Felix’s clear blue eyes, and almost wanted to stomp his foot childishly. His anger ebbed though, when he noticed the way Felix’s gaze clouded over a bit as it traveled up and down his neck. Jack’s hand returned to the spot Felix was staring at almost self-consciously.

After several moments, it was clear that Felix did not plan on apologizing, _or_ cancelling the “challenge”.

It had only been meant as a way to willingly embarrass themselves, but Jack felt Felix had taken it _way_ too far. Not that he minded. Not in private, at least.

But in a video? _How_ did he plan to explain _this_ to his viewers?!

* * *

 

_Wapissh!_

“ _Top_ o’ da mornin’ to ya, laddies! _My_ name is Jacksepticeye, and before we get started, you may have noticed that I’m wearin’ a _scarf_ in this video.” Jack adjusted the grey scarf wrapped around his neck, and glanced sheepishly at the camera.

“God, why am I doin’ this?” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Despite everything, he grinned. “So, _basically_! Felix and I, decided to take part in a challenge. It was pretty simple: we had to give each other something silly, or embarrassin’, or whatever ya wanna call it, ta wear!”

He spent a couple seconds in silence as he pulled up the PewDiePie channel on his computer. “Lemme just check if he’s…” He broke out into a grin at seeing the thumbnail of Felix’s most recent video. “Ah, yeah! He did it!” He instantly let out a sound that was a mixture of a groan and laughter. “Yeah, ya see, _I_ gave him that!” He chuckled, and pointed down at his scarf.

“No, Felix did not give me a _scarf_ .” He smirked. “He’s not _that_ uncreative.”

The man took a moment to collect himself. “Anyway, naturally, Felix had to give _me_ somethin’ ta wear, and…” He gave the camera an exaggerated blank expression, and finally sighed as he began to unwind the scarf from around his pale neck. Jack blinked when he found himself doing it more slowly than necessary. Whether it was for the sake of suspense, or for the sake of teasing Felix, he wasn’t sure.

Okay, that was a lie, he knew exactly why he was doing it slowly, but he wouldn’t accept it.

Finally, with a final whisper of fabric on fabric, the last few inches of scarf slipped from Jack’s shoulders. “That,” he muttered, pointing in what he hoped was the right direction.

(Of course it was the right direction. He’d spent a majority of last night tracing the spot with his fingertips, imagining they were _Felix’s_ fingers running up and down his neck, as they had the day of their little “trade”.)

He gingerly pressed a finger to the large bluish-purple spot in the crook of his neck. If he’d been allowed to hide it, if only in his videos, Jack would have been _more_ than happy to let Felix give him a few more.

With a start, Jack realized he’d been rubbing up and down his neck for a while now with his eyes closed, and quickly stopped, reminding himself to edit most of that out later. “A-anyways, this is what he gave me.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “A fuckin’...” He chuckled. “The _bastard_ gave me a hickey. A hickey!” he cried, tossing his head back. The more he thought about it, the harder he laughed.

It was just too crazy and delicious a thought.

* * *

 

Much later, after editing and uploading the video, Jack was scrolling through his twitter feed when he spotted a tweet from someone with a disturbing looking "Santiepie" as their icon. Grinning and shaking his head, Jack tapped it and read his friend’s message, at first with excitement, then with utter embarrassment.

 

_You forgot to edit out your masturbation session you fuckin pussy <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA, YEAH! SSSLAMMIN’! Sorry not sorry. XD
> 
> But look! I did it! Wow. Yeah, it’s shit, and proly SERIOUSLY OOC but WHATEVER i finished ma first true oneshot/drabble thing!
> 
> I AM THE ONE!
> 
> Can we get A TRILLION KUDOS ON THIS FIC?!?!??!
> 
> (yeah, I'm cringey AF, I'm NOT apologizing)


End file.
